Because of You
by scarletraika
Summary: "Well, Romeo pun pernah jatuh hati pada Rosaline sebelum tergila-gila setengah mati pada Juliet, bukan?" NaruSasu. Written for Ange la Nuit. R&R, pals?


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings:**

**AU. OOC. Shounen ai a.k.a. BL.**

**Do not like, then do not read. It's easy, isn't it?**

**Dedicated for:**

**My dearest big sister who had asked me to write her some NaruSasu's fanfic a couple weeks ago, Ange la Nuit.**

**Ng… Kak Nad, aku tahu ini sangat jelek, sangat abal, dan sangat jauh dari kata sempurna, but I really really hope you'll like it. T.T**

**Happy reading, pals…**

.

Angka yang tertera di sebuah jam digital yang berdiri tegak di atas buffet kayu itu menunjukkan pukul 6.33 p.m. dan Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk santai di atas sofa tunggal berwarna cokelat susunya. Ya, sekarang adalah malam Selasa yang memang menjadi salah satu dari sedikit waktu lapang yang pemuda itu miliki. Tentu saja itu jika tidak ada urusan yang mendadak harus diselesaikan seperti misalnya; mengumpulkan skripsi pada sang dosen yang juga bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit secara tiba-tiba. Karena itu artinya, ia harus menghabiskan malamnya dengan menyetir mobil, mengingat jarak rumah sakit yang dimaksud sangat tidak dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya.

Dan mau tak mau, Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa sekarang adalah malam keberuntungannya.

Sepasang mata hitam pemuda berkulit putih yang tengah menjalani semester keenam di sebuah fakultas kedokteran itu menatap lurus ke arah laptop yang tergeletak manis di atas pangkuannya. Layar benda elektronik itu menampilkan halaman dari sebuah e-book kedokteran yang sudah dua hari terakhir ini dibacanya; Neurosurgery – Principles and Practice.

Okay, okay. Ini memang terdengar sedikit konyol. Tapi jangan salahkan Sasuke jika di waktu santainya pun ia malah berkutat dengan paragraf-paragraf panjang mengenai syaraf yang sangat membosankan. Ia melakukan hal ini bukannya dengan senang hati. Karena—hei! Walau mungkin ia termasuk ke dalam kategori pria workaholic, jalan pikirannya masih normal, okay? Siang tadi ia masih membayangkan malamnya ini akan berjalan dengan menyenangkan.

Maksudnya, tentu ia tetap akan menghabiskan waktu santainya dengan membaca e-book yang memiliki ratusan halaman itu. Tapi siang tadi ia sempat berpikir, walau malam ini ia tetap harus melahap barisan huruf tersebut agar mendapat nilai yang memuaskan di akhir semester nanti, setidaknya isi kalimat-kalimat itu akan masuk ke dalam otaknya di saat suasana hatinya yang sedang baik. Di saat ia tengah senang.

Yeah, tentu saja begitu.

Ia 'kan memang selalu merasa senang bila bisa bersama kekasihnya. Selalu. Setiap mereka bersama… Walaupun tentu saja, pemuda berkulit putih itu tak mau menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan karena takut pemuda pirang yang tak lebih tua darinya itu akan menjadi besar kepala. Nah, sekarang saja, di saat ia selalu memasang sikap merendahkan pada kekasihnya, Uzumaki tersebut sudah terlampau sombong dan sering menjatuhkan harga diri Sasuke. Terkadang. Ia mendengus pelan. Bagaimana jika ia memasang sikap yang mencerminkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya? Jika ia memasang sikap memuja?

Well, duh! Let's just back to the first topic, shall we?

Okay. Dan menurut perkiraannya tadi siang, malam Selasa yang tenang ini pun akan menjadi saat-saat menyenangkan. Karena ia dan pemuda pirang yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak empat tahun yang lalu itu sama-sama tengah bebas sekarang. Karena ia dan pemuda bodoh yang menembaknya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas itu akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan cara khas mereka malam ini. Karena ia dan pemuda yang terkadang bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan dan tidak sensitif itu (secara tidak sadar dan tanpa sengaja, seperti biasanya) akan—ehem, "berkencan".

Bibir Uchiha bungsu itu mengatup rapat saat lamunannya sudah mencapai di taraf ini. Yeah. Sikap bodoh, menyebalkan, dan tidak sensitif yang diambil oleh Naruto tadi siang itulah pokok permasalahannya. Yang menjadi sebab pertengkaran itu terjadi hari ini. Yang menjadi sebab rusaknya rencana di malam indah nan tenang ini. Yang menjadi sebab hancurnya suasana hatinya yang bagus siang tadi.

Nah, sekarang, jika ia mengambil sikap kekanak-kanakan dan bertengkar begini, bagaimana mereka bisa—ehem, berkencan?

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia jelas tidak mau menjadi pihak yang mengalah dan meminta maaf duluan. Karena… ya, karena memang semua hal menyebalkan ini bukan kesalahannya, damnit! Jadi kenapa pula ia harus meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang bukan kesalahannya? Kening pemuda berusia dua puluhan itu berkerut, dan tanpa sadar ia mulai mengirimkan death glare ke arah laptop tidak bersalah di hadapannya.

Yang salah di sini adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke menggeram pelan saat merasakan hawa panas mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Lalu sekarang, ke mana si pirang idiot yang tidak sensitif itu? Walaupun misalnya, pemuda itu juga marah ke dirinya seperti ia marah ke pemuda itu, sebagai kekasih yang baik, seharusnya Naruto duduk di sini! Duduk di sebelahnya sini sambil berusaha untuk meminta maaf padanya.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, sosok berambut hitam itu kembali mendengus keras. Hah! Di mana semua janji dan kata-kata gombal yang sering keluar dari lidah Uzumaki tersebut kini? Ke mana semua sikap dewasa yang suka ditunjukkan oleh si pirang itu jika sedang ingin membuat Sasuke kalah telak dan mengeluarkan warna yang tidak seharusnya keluar di pipinya?

Nah, bukannya ia ingin kekasihnya itu bersikap begitu padanya sekarang. Tapi 'kan—

"Baby—?"

Jari tengah Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah menggerakkan kursor laptopnya menegang saat mendengar suara tinggi itu. Sosok yang menjadi objek pikirannya selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini memanggilnya? Dengan panggilan mesra begitu? Tiba-tiba, sebuah perasaan dingin yang menyenangkan mulai menyelimuti tengkuknya tanpa pemuda itu setujui. Dan saat ia baru ingin mengusir rasa itu dan mengatur degup jantungnya yang mulai tidak stabil, sepasang lengan yang sangat familiar sudah melingkari lehernya dari belakang.

Itu membuat ia makin kesusahan menenangkan detak jantungnya, tentu.

"Baby…" telinganya menangkap bisikan basah itu, dan hidungnya dapat mencium wangi lemon yang menguar bersama sebuah hembusan napas yang hangat. Pemuda berkulit putih itu terdiam, ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa memang hal inilah yang paling diinginkannya sedari tadi.

Pelukan dari sepasang lengan itu, suara tinggi yang bisa berubah menjadi sebuah bisikan dalam itu, wangi lemon di setiap helaan napas itu. Entah kenapa, ingatan Sasuke melayang ke sebuah botol berisi cairan kuning bening beraroma segar di westafel toiletnya. Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, tentu memilih cairan mouthwash dengan rasa mint berwarna biru dari pada sebotol cairan yang memiliki nama dan merk yang sama dengan aroma lemon. Tapi ia tahu betul bahwa pemuda pirang di belakangnya ini tidak begitu.

Bahkan mungkin, jika di dunia ini memang ada, Uzumaki Naruto akan memilih ramen instant dengan rasa jeruk untuk menu sarapannya setiap pagi. Tak peduli apakah itu akan terasa enak di lidahnya atau tidak. Sasuke merasa ingin tertawa dalam hati.

Tapi yang membuatnya makin tak habis pikir adalah, bagaimana ia tetap menyukai dan bahkan menganggap semua wangi yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu memabukkan. Bagaimana ia sangat tergila-gila dan mencandui semua aroma segar yang keluar dari tubuh si pirang. Entah wangi itu disebabkan oleh peralatan-peralatan mandinya, oleh cologne yang digunakannya, oleh deodorant-nya, oleh parfum laundry yang khusus dipesannya, atau apa pun itu.

Padahal di saat yang sama, ia juga berpendapat bahwa aroma semacam jeruk atau lemon dan juga citrus itu adalah wewangian anak-anak yang sangat tidak pantas digunakan oleh seorang pria dewasa. Karena apa? Ya, karena memang, seperti yang bisa dilihat di supermarket-supermarket, kebanyakan sabun, pasta gigi, shampoo, dan juga parfum khusus untuk anak-anak memiliki aroma semacam itu.

Ia benar, bukan?

Sasuke belum merubah posisi duduknya sama sekali. Bahkan sekarang Uchiha itu sudah hampir menutup pandangannya untuk lebih menikmati perlakuan dari kekasihnya tersebut, ketika pemilik mata beriris biru di belakangnya kembali mengangkat suara yang membuatnya tersadar bahwa sebenarnya ia tengah marah, "Nnn— are you still mad at me, baby?"

…**Because of You…**

Angka yang tertera di jam digital yang tengah berdiri tegak di atas buffet kayu itu menunjukkan pukul 7.03 p.m. dan Uchiha Sasuke masih duduk santai di atas sofa tunggal berwarna cokelat susunya dengan sebuah laptop hitam di pangkuan. Mata hitamnya tetap mengarah ke layar tipis itu walaupun pikirannya sama sekali tidak fokus ke dalam barisan-barisan paragraf dari halaman 213 sebuah e-book berjudul Neurosurgery – Principles and Practice.

Yeah. Jika dilihat sekilas, memang tak ada yang berubah dari suasana ruang tamu apartment tersebut kecuali seorang pemuda pirang berkaus merah yang kini duduk di sofa panjang berwarna cokelat susu sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menekuk muka. Tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik, sosok yang kelihatannya sedang sibuk dengan laptop-nya itu terlihat sedikit lebih gelisah dibandingkan dengan tiga puluh menit yang lalu—ketika pemuda pirang itu belum duduk bersamanya di ruangan bernuansa cokelat ini.

"Sasukeee—"

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, jemari putih yang tengah bermain dengan kursor laptop itu kembali tergelincir. Tentu saja hal itu tidak disadari siapa pun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya pula, Uchiha itu hanya diam. Mengacuhkan semua panggilan yang keluar dari bibir yang sudah ratusan kali menciumnya itu.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke-baaaby—"

Hening.

"Oh, babe…" suara bernada putus asa itu kembali terdengar. "Aku tahu kau marah padaku, tapi setidaknya, berbicaralah walaupun hanya mengucapkan dua huruf konyol itu."

Sasuke merasa bibirnya sedikit menipis mendengar kalimat terakhir si pirang. Ia tahu di sini, tepat di hadapannya, sang kekasih yang sedang menunggunya mengeluarkan suara, sudah semakin kehilangan kesabaran. Karena beberapa menit yang lalu, saat ia ingin melepaskan pelukan Naruto dari lehernya tadi, ia tetap tidak berbicara apa pun. Hah! Ia memang sengaja ingin membuat si pirang itu merasa susah. Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi siang… Pemuda berkulit putih itu semakin mengatupkan kedua bibirnya.

Lagi pula ia jadi ingin tahu juga, apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya untuk menghadapinya? Heh.

"Sasu-sweetie," Naruto kembali memanggilnya dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat. "Kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk orang lain, okay? Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, masa depanku adalah kau, baby. Dia atau siapapun itu hanyalah masa lalu."

Ternyata inikah?

Tepat menusuk. Sangat. Entah bagaimana dengan orang lain, tapi Sasuke paling membenci kalimat itu. Itu seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan pria pirang di hadapannya. Kalimat semacam itu memang sudah sering diucapkan oleh kekasihnya berkali-kali, dan kenyataannya memang benar. Tapi setiap mendengarnya, Uchiha Sasuke selalu merasa egonya tertohok kuat.

Dan setiap ia mendengarnya jugalah, pertahanannya runtuh.

Pria berambut hitam itu langsung melotot ke arah layar laptop-nya yang tak bersalah, dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengirimkan death glare kepada sosok yang tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arahnya. Ia tak peduli lagi kini, dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, otaknya sudah memerintahkan pita suaranya untuk bergetar. "What the hell who cares, idiot!"

Lalu, seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, Uzumaki Naruto pun tertawa keras. Sekencang-kencangnya, seolah ingin mengejeknya. "Gotcha, baby!"

Rasanya Sasuke ingin menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Oh, ralat. Rasanya ia ingin menggigit lidah kekasihnya yang menyebalkan itu sampai putus. Hah!

"Aku tahu, kau terlalu mencintaiku," ujar pemuda beriris mata biru itu. Bibirnya tersenyum jenaka dan ia mengerling ke arah Sasuke dengan gaya khasnya. "And that was bullshit, babe! Kau tak akan merajuk begitu jika kau tak peduli padaku," lanjutnya lagi sebelum tertawa pelan.

Dan pria bermata hitam itu terdiam sambil menatap dalam mata biru kekasihnya yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya itu, sementara otaknya kembali memutar kejadian tadi siang. Kejadian sialan di halaman kampus tempat ia dan pemuda pirang itu menimba ilmu. Dan tidak. Ia bukan terdiam karena kagum, terpesona, atau kehabisan kata-kata. Ia juga bukan terdiam karena mengalah. Karena yang sebenarnya terjadi kini justru sebaliknya, rasa marah itu kembali menggelegak, dan kini ia sedang berpikir, kalimat apakah yang bagusnya ia keluarkan untuk sosok di hadapannya ini?

"You…" akhirnya Uchiha itu mengangkat suara sambil menatap kekasihnya tajam, "hugged her."

Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

Bahkan mungkin terlampau jelas.

Pemuda berkulit kecokelatan yang mengambil jurusan seni itu mengangkat kedua alisnya. Jadi… masalah yang tadi siang itu benar-benar belum selesai? Ia menghela napas pendek sebelum bertanya dengan nada kaget, "apa maksudmu?" Tentu saja, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu terkejut. Bahkan, Uzumaki Naruto sudah bisa menduganya sejak ia memasuki apartment ini sore tadi, dan menemukan Sasuke duduk bagaikan patung di atas salah satu sofa ruang tamu.

Ia mengucapkan kata tanya itu hanya untuk… yaah, katakanlah—berbasa-basi mungkin? Mencoba memperkirakan tingkat kemarahan kekasihnya yang terkadang, bisa menjadi sangat sensitif ini.

Hhh—

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa puluh detik, dan tetap tak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan singkatnya, pemuda pirang itu mengehembuskan napas keras-keras sambil menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Babe, seriously… kau mendiamkanku hanya karena ini?"

"Hanya?" sang Uzumaki sedikit tersentak ketika telinganya menangkap banyak kekesalan di dalam suara baritone itu. Terlalu banyak. "You kissed her, idiot!"

Dan Naruto tak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk mengerang frustasi. Bukankah sesiangan tadi ia sudah menjelaskan pada pemuda bermata hitam itu? "Goddamnit, Sasuke! That was nothing, nothing at all! Itu bahkan hanya sebuah sambutan selamat datang untuknya yang baru pulang dari Austria sana. Sekedar untuk menunjukkan etika, kesopanan, atau apa pun itulah. Kenapa kau harus memusingkan otakmu dengan hal-hal kecil remeh semacam itu?" Sambil menarik rambut pirangnya ke belakang, menunjukkan tingkat kesabarannya yang mulai menipis, dan matanya tetap melemparkan pandangan penuh emosional ke arah pemuda pemilik mata beriris hitam yang masih tetap duduk di sofa tunggal tersebut.

Sasuke yang mempertahankan tatapan dingin dan tak peduli walau sebenarnya hatinya mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan atmosfir ruang tamunya ini, kembali mengangkat suara setenang yang ia bisa, "Jangan kau pikir aku buta, idiot. Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau gadis sialan itu juga sempat bermain mata denganmu, hah?" Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia merasa sedikit menyesal. Menyadari betapa kalimatnya itu terdengar begitu… seperti wanita.

Shit.

Pemilik mata beriris biru di ruangan itu kembali melempar tatapan tak percaya pada sang Uchiha. Dan kedua tangannya yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menarik rambut pirangnya, kini mulai menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. God… terkadang ia tak bisa percaya bahwa sosok yang tengah mengamuk di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan pemuda dingin dan suka berlagak sengak yang ia tembak secara terang-terangan di depan kelas beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Setelah menarik napas kuat-kuat, pemuda pirang itu kembali mengangkat suara, "Tapi, Sasuke… Oh God. Yang bermain mata itu 'kan dia, damnit! Aku bahkan tidak akan menyadarinya jika kau tidak mencubit lenganku keras-keras siang tadi." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sofa tunggal yang tengah diduduki oleh kekasihnya tersebut. "I don't even care about her, so what the hell is the matter?"

Sang Uchiha merasa lidahnya sedikit kelu, untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tahu ucapan si pirang itu benar. Ya, walau gadis itu memang sempat bermain mata, asalkan Naruto tak mempedulikannya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Lalu, apa masalahnya? Sekali lagi, Sasuke merasa ego tingginya tertohok. Ia tahu betul jawabannya adalah; tidak ada.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur. Dan ia tak mau mengalah begitu saja. Toh, siang tadi Naruto sempat mencium gadis yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sasuke itu, walau ia juga sudah tahu bahwa ciuman itu tak berarti apapun. Bahwa ciuman itu hanya karena tradisi, etika, dan kesopanan. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

Terserah.

Setelah memutar otak selama beberapa detik, pria bermarga Uchiha itu kembali bersuara, "Hn. Jadi jika aku melakukan apa yang kau lakukan tadi siang, kau benar-benar tidak akan mempermasalahkannya, darling…?" Dengan nada mengejek yang tak disembunyikan, ia menarik ujung bibir kirinya sedikit ke bawah dan mengirimkan tatapan menantang pada kekasihnya yang masih saja berdiri di depannya.

Hening sejenak, hanya terdengar suara air conditioner yang terus menghembuskan udara bersuhu rendah selama beberapa detik

"Well, of course it is." Naruto mengukir cengiran penuh makna sambil menjawab santai, "As long as you're mine, baby, I don't give a damn…"

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laptop yang masih berada di pangkuannya, layar yang memancarkan cahaya itu masih menunjukkan barisan-barisan kalimat bahasa Inggris pada halaman… 213. Pemuda berkaus kelabu itu menghela napas. Yeah, tentu saja halamannya tidak akan berubah. Mengingat bahwa memang sedari awal pikirannya tidak fokus ke situ. Karena—

Sasuke terkesiap.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa hawa panas yang menyelimuti hatinya telah lenyap. Hilang bersama setiap kata-kata dingin dan tajam maupun bentakan keras yang ia lemparkan pada kekasihnya. Dan itu memang selalu begitu, bukan?

Suasana hatinya bagus karena Uzumaki Naruto, suasana hatinya buruk karena Uzumaki Naruto. Kekasihnya itu membuatnya kesal, kekasihnya itu pula yang membuatnya senang.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke merasa begitu… beruntung. Beruntung karena… ia memiliki Naruto? Karena ia dimiliki Uzumaki Naruto?

"Hey, babe…" pemuda pirang itu memanggil namanya seraya melangkah menuju ke arahnya. Kemudian ia menunduk sambil menumpukan telapak tangannya di atas kedua sisi sofa tunggal itu, sehingga kini posisi sang Uchiha terhimpit di antara tubuh kekasihnya dan bagian belakang sarana tempat duduk berwarna cokelat susu itu. "Kau harus mulai mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif semacam itu dari otakmu, y'know?"

Pemilik rambut hitam di ruangan itu mendongakkan wajahnya hingga kini mata mereka yang berbeda warna itu bertemu pandang. "Hn." Nafasnya dan nafas pemuda itu bertemu. Dan lagi-lagi ia merasa ingin memejamkan matanya saat mencium aroma mouthwash yang bisa menjadi teramat sangat memabukkan bila keluar dari mulut si pirang. Sasuke berusaha tetap bertahan membuka matanya dan menatap iris biru di hadapannya.

"Lebih baik otakmu itu diisi oleh diriku saja." Pria berkulit putih itu merasa ingin menyeringai saat merasakan bisikan basah kekasihnya di kulit pipinya. "Ini hanya... kau tahu? Seperti Romeo yang sempat jatuh cinta pada Rosaline sebelum tergila-gila pada Juliet."

Hening.

Mata hitam Sasuke sedikit melebar saat mendengar pemuda berkaus merah di hadapannya berkata seperti itu. "W-what?" dan ia sangat membenci sedikit getaran pada suaranya yang terdengar begitu jelas.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis pirangnya. Ia bangkit untuk meraih laptop hitam dari pangkuan pemuda berambut hitam itu dan memindahkannya ke atas meja tamu, sebelum berujar pelan, "Well, itu benar 'kan? Romeo memang sempat jatuh hati pada pesona Rosaline sebelum bertekuk lutut pada Juliet yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya di pesta malam itu." Uzumaki tersebut merasa ingin tertawa ketika ia melihat kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak memprotes saat ia menutup layar laptop hitamnya.

"So," Sasuke merasa lehernya sedikit tercekik oleh perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya lagi. "You think she is Rosaline," lanjutnya dengan nada yang berusaha ia buat agar terdengar merendahkan.

Pemuda pirang itu segera berbalik setelah menyingkirkan laptop sang Uchiha. Ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat kembali menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya di sisi kanan dan kiri kursi. "Yeah, what's the matter?" Mata birunya menatap wajah putih sang kekasih yang mulai diselimuti oleh amarah lagi. Naruto sungguh tak bisa menahan seringai yang kini membentuk bibirnya. "She's just Rosaline, but you're my precious Juliet."

Uchiha Sasuke kembali terdiam, dan itu membuat Naruto semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Karena itulah Shakespeare memberi judul dramanya dengan Romeo and Juliet, dan bukannya Romeo and Rosaline," sambil berkata begitu, sosok pirang tersebut semakin mempersempit jarak di antara wajah mereka. "Rosaline hanya masa lalu yang tak perlu dipikirkan lagi karena seharusnya Juliet sudah tahu," Naruto terkekeh pelan saat melihat pipi putih kekasihnya itu sedikit merona, "bahwa Romeo sudah tak bisa berpaling lagi darinya."

"Idiot."

"Bahwa aku sudah tak bisa lari lagi dari pesonamu, Juliet-baby…"

"…idiot."

Dan itu adalah suara terakhir yang terdengar, karena yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah bertemunya bibir kedua pemuda itu.

**Fin**

.

Saya harap Sasuke tidak OOC. Saya harap Sasuke tidak OOC. Saya harap Sasuke tidak OOC. Saya harap Sasuke tidak OOC. Saya harap Sasu, hmph— *dibekep Tsunade (?)*

Judulnya gaje dan abal? Maaf…  
Karena malah sebenarnya, saya mau jadiin judulnya "Juliet and Rosaline". LOL  
A-atau memang lebih bagus gitu? o.O  
Tolong kasih saran, yaa… Saya udah ke sana ke mari cari inspirasi, tetep ngga ketemu. *guling-guling*

Uh-huh. Saya sadar fanfic ini jelek, tapi tolong beri saya review… T,T  
Please feed me back, pals…


End file.
